


You Tread a Troubled Track

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [2]
Category: Loki-Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of The Woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir series</p><p>Thor is banished, Odin is ill and Sjöfn finds herself at the beck and call of the new King of Asgard. Caught in between her father and her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

308 Years Later.

* * *

 

Sjöfn hoped that one day Loki would become king. Not because she was greedy for the possibility of becoming queen, but rather simply thought deserved it. However, the eldest, and 'Golden Son' Thor would wear the crown.  It had been obvious to her that Loki was upset by his father's choice, but tradition was tradition and the firstborn was the one who would have the power. 

They had tried to keep their relationship hidden, but nothing could stay hidden from her own father and his many gifts to see anything and everything within the nine realms. Eventually, and much to her utter embarrassment, Heimdall had found out about their many nights of passion when he turned his gaze on Asgard. Sjöfn didn't know what her father had seen, and she was fine without knowing, sure that the utter mortification would kill her.

* * *

 

The day’s events had been a mess; Thor’s coronation had been set back due to a break in the weapons vault. The gossip around the palace was that it was the Frost Giants. Sjöfn had wondered how such a thing was possible, how could the Jotunn slip past her father? It couldn’t have happened without some foul treachery inside of their own kingdom, she was certain that that could not be. There were simply no traders in the house of Odin; no one would be foolish enough to even dare.

“Maybe he’s worn out?” Sjöfn uttered as she paced back and forth in her chambers. Her eyes glancing over to her mother, Snotra who sat in one of the chairs looking at her daughter as she twirled a lock of her brown curls on her fingers from worry. Snotra was a tall regal woman with sharp features. She had bone straight hair and bronze skin. She held herself with poise and was revered for her wisdom and knowledge although she lacked when it came to heart, unlike her only child.

“You really think your father is losing his abilities?” Snotra asked, looking over at her child who wore a worried expression.

“I don’t know mother,” Sjöfn sighed sitting down on the couch. “It’s just freighting that someone could pass him.” There was a pause between mother and daughter before Snotra let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her long nose.

“Or whoever it was possibly snuck the Frost Giants in could hide them selves,” she said raising her eyebrow. Sjöfn tightened her lips, and went to speak but the doors to her quarters opened.

“Lady Sjöfn.” The guard spoke.

“Oh what now?” She heard her mother utter under her breath, today was turning out to be an odd one indeed.

“The King requests you.” Sjöfn glanced over at her mother as her eyes widened.

“The All Father? What would he want with me?” She questioned, but the guard didn’t answer only waiting for her to comply.

“I’m not sure child, best not to keep him waiting.”

“Yes. You’re right.” Sjöfn huffed, walking towards the doors and following the guards out. She was nervous, for she didn’t know why King Odin would want anything from. She had been taught as a girl to look up to her king, no one questioned him nor thought ill, they were all told he was a good ruler. Even though she had been very close to the royal family Odin had never summoned her to the throne. It made her uncomfortable; maybe it was about her father? She entered the throne room with her head already bowed and her one hand to her chest, the sign of respect.

“All-Father, you have summoned…” She stopped her sentence when she looked up to see none other then Loki sitting on his fathers throne in full armor. She wrinkled her brow and thought it was another one of his little jokes. She let out a sigh, relieved that it was a prank that he was pulling.  “My, my and here I thought the All-Father wanted to speak with for some reason. I’m surprised you got the guards to play along with you.” She said playfully, putting her hands on her hips. Loki just stared at her, a smirk growing in the corners of his lips as he sat proudly on the throne with his legs open wide, she couldn’t help but get just a little excited by the site of him.

“The king did send for you.” He spoke to her and the look of worry instantly returned.

“He did? Where is he?” She asked, causing Loki to chuckle.

“He is sitting right in front of you." Sjöfn blinked at his words and narrowed her eyes. He was playing with her, he had to be. She scuffed; he really thought she was gullible.

“How are you named king?” She asked with a smile.

“My father has fallen in to the Odinsleep…my mother fears he won’t wake this time.” He sounded serious.

“What about Thor?” She questioned.

“Thor has been banished.”

“Banished? Why?” Sjöfn asked sounding concerned walking towards him. She saw Loki raise his hand slightly at the motion of the guards, telling them to stand down at her approach. “What has happened?” He didn’t say anything only looking at her put her hands on her head in utter disbelief “Are you _really_ the king?” She asked, a daft question wasn’t one that she was supposed to say out loud.

“Are you calling me a liar?” He asked, his tone dark and serious. Sjöfn recoiled timidly at his temperament and wetted her lips.

“No, I was just….” She spoke.

“Just defying your king.” He said cutting her off, she blinked and bit her lip.

“Loki, I was…”

“King.” He corrected.

“King Loki, I’m sorry it was a dim question.” She explained feeling slightly anxious at his behavior, but the way he looked sitting on that throne. She tried to hide her odd elation. “My Lord, why have you summoned me?” She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

“I can’t summon you just to see you?” he asked with a smirk.

“No-“ She went to say but as soon as the word ‘no’ came from her lips Loki grabbed her by her arm and before she knew it she was on her stomach across his lap. She let out a shocked yelp and the sudden placement of her body.  He quickly waved his hands and shooed the guards out, they left the room. As soon as they were gone Loki let out a chuckle.

“You should have seen the look on your face.” He said to her, keeping one hand on the center of her back and the other on her thighs. Sjöfn looked over her shoulder at him.

“What? This whole thing was a joke?” She asked. “I’m not laughing.”

“Oh no, not the whole thing. I really am King, Thor is really banished and my father is really in the Odinsleep but I was just being a little mean to you just to see what you would do.”  His voice held a chuckle. “I am going to have to punish you.” He added, his tone darker now. Sjöfn perked up and looked over her shoulder.

“What!” She asked sounding alarmed.

“Yes, you didn’t bow to your king. I can’t let such insolence go unchecked, now can I?” Loki clarified, watching the subtle ways she moved. Clinching her thighs closed and wiggling her hips. He smiled and pulled up her dress, Sjöfn whined slightly embarrassed that she was over Loki’s knee on the throne but she would be a lair if she said it didn’t excite her…but this was so wrong.  His chambers were one thing but this was extremely taboo. She felt him rub her ass with one hand, he really did love the fact that she didn’t wear any undergarments, it made things easier and he thought it was extremely alluring.  He cocked his arm back and slapped her ass, hard, harder then Sjöfn thought he would. She cried out and arched her back. He rubbed her ass again to sooth it from the hit.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to spank you on this throne.” He said, watching her wiggle her hips and she lets out a small moan. “I just couldn’t pass up the chance.” He chuckled, slapping her again.

“Ah!!” She cried out.

“Shame, I can’t see how red your ass is.” He chuckled rubbing her plump cheeks.

“Loki…ah…please…” She whined and he expected her to ask him to stop, disappointed he only got two smacks in before she cried mercy. “What if…” She paused feeling instantly embarrassed. “What if my father sees this?” She uttered.  Loki started to laugh.

“You are over your kings knee, on the royal throne, and I’m spanking you and your concern is if your father the Guardian would see you? Haha.” He laughed lightly patting her bottom.

“Yes!” She squeaked.

“Haha, don’t worry my pet. Your father won’t see..” Before she could even question Loki’s hand came down again, she squirmed and felt him hard under her stomach. She moaned knowing that he was growing excited just as she was. Loki let out a groan at her wiggling on his lap, and he lowered his hand in-between her legs, feeling her slick with wetness. “Everyone thinks of you as such an innocent pure damsel, but here you are growing wet from being spanked by your King.”  He whispered lowly, the knowledge that he was the only person to know this delectable side of her. He savored the tiny embarrassed whimper that escapes his lover’s lips as she clinched on to the side of the golden throne at the feeling of him playing with her. He relished the idea that he turned her in to this, molded her to hunger for his tastes or maybe she was always burning at the surface for erotic things like such. Sjöfn’s mind went to wander, still having questions about what lead to him sitting on that throne but they were all cut short when he plunged two of his long fingers in to her moving them in and out quickly.

“Ah…Loki…”She moaned and threw her head back and pushed her ass back wanting his fingers to go deeper. She is gorgeous to him, so willing to allow him to do such a thing to her out side of his chambers. He let out a growl and moved his fingers quicker. “OH gods…oh gods…oh gods…” She said wiggling.

“Do you want to come?” He asked darkly.

“Yes!” She choked out.

“Beg for it.” He said, slowing his pace down.

“Please….ah….please….fuck…please.” She cried feeling him quicken again, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she shuttered. Loki took his free hand and pulled her by her right shoulder, she followed his lead and flipped over on her back, her head uncomfortably against the armrest of the hard throne but she didn't care. He kept his fingers inside of her working them in and out but rubbing her clit with his thumb. She closed her eyes tightly and her legs start to tremble. “Ah…ahh! Lord…I…” She sputtered not able to get a full sentence out before clinching her teeth and coming hard from his fingers and the magic that they can do.  She fell completely limp and tried to catch her breath. Loki placed his wet fingers to her mouth and she willingly tasted her self. He smirked at the site of her licking her own nectar from his slick digits.

"Are you finished with me, Lord?” She asked, lookin at him with half lidded eyes.

“For now,” he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sjöfn groaned and reached her hand across the bed, wanting to touch his soft skin but she didn’t feel him.  She peeked open one eye to find the large bed empty. She huffed and flipped over on her back and looked up at the high ceiling and rubbed her eyes.  For the nights since he had become King, she had been in his bed, ravishing her for hours. She could tell he hadn’t been sleeping lately, and when did he would awake within a few hours and leave her to sleep the rest of the night. She was unsure what he did when he awoke hours before most of the rest Asgard.  Sjöfn slipped out of bed and felt the soreness in between her legs, his passion for her was unbelievable.

She groaned as she looked around for her dress that she wore the previous night, finding it thrown on the floor. She went to slip it on when she heard a gasp behind her, she jumped and turned around to see a servant woman standing there looking at her.

“Oh no, I’m sorry…sorry, my lady.” The girl stuttered and bowed quickly. “I..I didn’t know Lord-uh the King had company.” She tried to explain.

“No, no, it is fine,” Sjöfn said to the nervous woman. “What is your name?” Sjöfn asked with a smile. The woman looked up at her nearly perfect naked body before her, Sjöfn’s long brown curls covering her breast but leaving nothing else to the imagination.

“I’m Wyala, Lord--I mean King Loki’s chambermaid.” She said.

“Ah, well Wyala I’m Sjöfn.” She smiled slipping on her light fabric gown.

“Yes ma’am, I know who you are ma’am.” The chambermaid uttered still sounding nervous but less than she was before but she refused to look Sjöfn in the eye, the maiden thought her behavior was odd.

“Why are you so frightened?” Sjöfn asked her taking a step towards the servant, who only kept her eyes on her feet.

“Ma’am, you are the mistress to the King and only he is allowed to see you in the nude.” Sjöfn blinked at her words and found them funny, _mistress to the King_. How odd, she chuckled until Wyala continued to speak. “If he knew that I saw you…” She said her voice shaking.

“Loki wouldn’t hurt you,” Sjöfn said with a chuckle thinking her were words ridiculous. But the chambermaid's face spoke of something else, her eyes looking away and jarring.  Sjöfn wrinkled her brow and tightened her lip and swallowed hard.“Well, Wyala it was meeting you.” Sjöfn said not wanting to see the sorrowful look on the servants face any longer, Sjöfn walked to the doors put paused. “I won’t tell anyone that you saw me, not even the King.” She spoke.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Wyala said graciously and bowed her head, with that Sjöfn left his chambers. Her mind wondering back to the chambermaid and the expression, was she really that horrified of him?

* * *

 “Father.” Her voice called softly as she stood on the glistening Rainbow Bridge, causing him to turn around to see her.

“Child.” He said, his voice stoic as he always was, holding the great sword that opened The Bifrost in both of his hands.

“You sent for me?” She asked walking closer to him.

“Yes.” He looked at her, his only daughter, who was kind and gentle yet he knew she was naïve. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Of course father, I trust you with my life,” Sjöfn said with a sure nod, wondering what he would ask her such a thing. He should already know the answer to the question. He turned to face her, and she looked up at him.

“Then if you truly trust me then you will heed this final warning.  Do not trust him, he isn’t like Odin. He’s dangerous, do not let him cloud your judgment, my daughter.” Heimdall said to his child who huffed at his words and looked away shaking her head.

“Father, please…I trust you, I do…but this.” She tried to speak.

“But not on this, tell me is it love or fear that keeps you from hearing the truth?” He asked his voice stern, stinging her.

“Father, please listen. He didn’t want this…” She tried to make him listen, Loki told her things, things that she knew were true that would never say to anyone else. She understood him, she knew he worried for his father and grieved for the banishment of brother and best friend.

“He got Thor banished on purpose,” Heimdall said, his words making Sjöfn gasp at the accusation. “You are my daughter and I’m telling you this because you are in his clutches!” He said his words cutting through her.

“And what would have me do?!” She yelled. “Have me chose between my father or my King?!” Tears streaming down her face, feeling a burden on her heart from her father’s words, the weight of worry on her mind. “Even if what you say is true, he is my king I can’t ignore him….” Heimdall sighed at the tears in his daughter’s eyes, she really did love him.

"How could we have raised such a naive child?" He uttered to himself, his words cutting through her.

"We?" She let out a bitter laugh. "No, mother raised me...you were always at your post here, on The Bifrost." She cut, her words paining him. It was true, they were distant because of his duties. “Leave me out of this…please.” She sniffed turning away and going to walk across the bridge getting only about ten steps when she heard the Bifrost open and someone come through. She froze when she heard Loki’s voice, it was low but she could tell it was him he was speaking to her father, whose voice was clear. She heard that he was in Jotunheim but her father couldn’t hear nor see him, if it was true it made sick to her stomach, no I couldn’t be. Sjöfn felt it better to keep walking as fast as she could trying to get out hearing range before Loki saw her.

“Ah, Sjöfn.” She heard him say, she sucked back a breath and turned around, hoping that he didn’t think that she heard.

“Sire.” She said with a smile, there was no way the man walking towards her could be a trader. She had known him her whole life, and not once did she think he would do a such a thing. She glanced back to her father who stood watching them.

“Visiting your father, I presume?” He said casually.

“Yes, just chatting.” She spoke trying her hardest to come off her usual light self.

“Well, let us make our way back then.” He smiled, putting her mind at ease for a second. They walked together, and he slipped his hand around her waist. Sjöfn did not notice the had looked back to her father and leered at him. If she would have his smirk she would have seen first hand his cruelty but Sjöfn was destined to be a fool in love with the God of Fools.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beauty before the fall.

The conversation that she had with her father weighed heavy on her mind and she couldn’t shake it no matter how bad she wanted to. The palace had a dark chill over it since Loki had taken power; maybe it was just the worry for All Father’s condition she was not sure but she could tell it was in the air. Sjöfn let out a sigh as she entered her chambers, hoping her chambermaid, Lithia would still be around tidying things but she had already gone for the night.  She huffed as she went to stroll towards the fireplace but stopped when she saw something on one of the end tables. It was a crystal, the same one that Loki had on his bookshelf.  She remembered being so drawn to it because of its beautiful red hue. She walked towards it, and like it had done before, it glowed brighter as she approached. She smiled at the gift and picked it up, the instant it touched her hand she felt overwhelmingly calm, a feeling of warmth radiated through her whole body.

“Ah, so that’s what it does.”  She muttered to herself, she felt someone behind her. His presence was obvious to her.

“Do you like your gift?” He asked softly sweeping her long hair off of her neck and ghosting his lips across her dark smooth flesh.

“Yes.” She sighed loving the feeling of his lips on her skin.

“I noticed that you’ve been very worried lately.” He whispered, “I thought you could use it.”

“I’ve been worried about you.” She said softly causing him to chuckle against her neck.

“Don’t be.” He whispered sucking on her neck. Sjöfn closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan at the feeling of him grab her breast from behind.

“Don’t you have a…realm to run?” She panted turning around to face him in the orange light of the fireplace. Seeing he was in full armor including his helmet. He grabbed her roughly by her face and kissed her, grazing her lip with his teeth. He yanked at her silken gown causing it to fall off of her frame. She let out a squeak as he quickly snatched her up and walked over to the bed and plopped her on it. She didn’t have any time to collect herself when she felt him reach up and yank her down by her hips towards the edge of the bed.

“I hope you realize that sometimes I crave you.” He whispered his voice hot with lust as he knelt down in-between her thighs, slowly, not taking her eyes of her. Watching her raise her eyebrow making that innocent expression that she wore so well, her lips parting to let a small moan escape. “It’s become a sort of an addiction.” He sighed seeing that she was glistening already. She felt his breath against her flesh as he chuckled. She felt him nibble her inner thigh lightly.

“Loki…” She sighed, squirming her hips.

“I must ask, what about me makes you so wet?” He inquired his voice low and soft. “What about me makes this flower respond so beautifully? Humm?”

“Every…everything.” She panted out and he chuckled again.

“Details.” He said before licking her thigh, the feeling of his tongue made her tense up.

“Your…your…. voice…” She choked out feeling his lips slide closer to where she wanted it.

“Really? What else?” He asked.

“You’re talented…and…cunning.” She bit her lip. “Brilliant…. and…and…” She couldn’t focus when he put his fingers to her clit and lightly rubbed it.

“And?” He questioned, enjoying the look on her face as she tried to push past the pleasure to think.

“You are handsome…ah…”She moaned grabbing the bed sheets.

“What about me is handsome? I need specifics.” He smiled rubbing her harder.

“You’re tall…ahh…you have beautiful eyes.” She couldn’t think but she tried to ignore the feeling in-between her legs. “You are strong and powerful and the things…ah gods the things that you do to me…the things you can do with…your hands…ahh.” She moaned. Loki smiled and removed his hand from her wetness hearing her whine when he did, but he replaced it with something more pleasurable. Sjöfn threw her head back when she felt his mouth in-between her legs.

“Ohhh.” She moaned feeling his tongue slick over the bundle of nerves. She couldn’t help but reach up and grab the horns of his cold metal helmet, Loki chuckled at her reaction the vibrations making it even better for her. “You’re… so good at pleasing me….fuck” She whispered grinding her hips. She felt him softly graze her clit with his teeth. Causing her to cry out and throw her head back. “Ahh….Sire.” She whined. Loki breathed heavily at the title escaping her lips. He reached down and unlaced his pants and freed his cock and stroked himself slowly, feeling a bit of pressed seeping out from the excitement. Sjöfn gripped tighter onto the helmet and felt her legs cramp slightly from tensing them but she didn’t care. She was so close…

“Mmm...” She sighed. Loki sucked her clit causing the tipping point. Her legs twitched and she shook. “Ohhh ahhh….oh….ohh King Loki!” She cried feeling him laugh against her.  Sjöfn panted trying to catch her breath after her orgasm had shook her body, she let go of his helmet and fell back onto the bed. Loki licked his lips of her juices and stood up still stroking his cock. He didn’t have to tell her what to do, she was more than willing to please him, she flipped on her stomach now face level with his member she put it in her mouth. Loki let out a low growl at the feeling of her wet hot mouth as her tongue slide down the shaft. He cupped her chin and started slowly thrusting, Sjöfn choked slightly the tip touched the back of her throat but she quickly adjusted, causing him to thrust deeper grabbing a handful of her curly hair.

“Ah…fuck I love your throat.” He groaned throwing his head back.  “You like it when I fuck your mouth?” He asked thrusting deeper.

“Mmmhum.” Sjöfn moaned

“Ah yes, you are my good girl.” He hissed gripping her hair tighter, he felt his cock tense up. Loki let out a guttural growl. He pushed into her mouth again, causing his cock to fully slide down her throat. Sjöfn felt the liquid shoot down her throat in spurts.  He rode out his orgasm slowly pulling his cock out of her mouth. Sjöfn gasped for air as soon as her mouth is free. She heard him snicker and shuffle about removing his helmet and placing it in the chair next to the bed.

“You’re sleeping here?” She asked sitting up.

“I guess.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched as his armor disappeared from his body with a wave of his hand.

“Won’t they be worried when The King isn’t in his chambers tonight?” Sjöfn asked slipping underneath the white silk sheets with him. He reached out and grabbed her around her hip and pulled her towards him. Sjöfn let out a pleased sigh, feeling at peace resting her head on his chest. Loki waved his hand towards the crackling fire causing it to go out with a breath, and the room went dark. They laid there in silence for a moment; Sjöfn listened to the comforting sound of him breathing and would have thought he had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the feeling of him twisting her curls around his fingers.

“I have one more gift for you.” He said breaking the silence.

“What is it?” She said sounding like a curious child, lifting her head up slightly. She felt him take his hand in hers. She was about to ask what he was doing until she felt something slip onto her finger. Sjöfn let out tiny gasp, as he slipped a ring onto her tiny digit. She was speechless, trying to think of what to say but nothing came out. Was he really doing what she thought he was?

“Sjöfn I have a simple question for you.” He said. “Will you be my queen?”

_Oh. My. Gods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh fluff chapter endings suck, we all know this isn’t going to end happily.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked down the halls, thinking about what he asked her last night in the dark.

_Will you be my queen?_

She thought she had dreamt it up; the idea of being queen wasn’t something that excited her. She didn’t yearn for power but the fact that he had proposed to her made her flutter on the inside with butterflies. He had never let the words ‘I love you’ escape his thin lips to her. Sjöfn had thought that maybe she cared for him more then did her, but when he asked for her hand in marriage that melted those thoughts away. She had said ‘yes’ of course, what fool would tell no to the king when he was asking to marry her? She glanced down at the ring; it was gold with some of the rarest gemstones in all of Asgard. Sjöfn hadn’t counted the gems set in the gold but she knew there were quite a few. It was a ring fit for a woman who could be queen.

Sjöfn was just worried that she didn’t really fit the title of ‘Queen Of Asgard’. She let out a small sigh as she entered one of the many lounge rooms of the palace.

“I heard The Warriors Three and dear Lady Sif wanted to speak with me.” She spoke to them entering the room but not sitting, standing there and crossing her arms across her chest.

“Ah, beautiful Sjöfn,” Fandral said, getting off of the couch and strolling towards her.

“You do know that your ‘charms’ have no effect on me.” She smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

“Not even a bit?” He smirked.

“Sjöfn, we need your help.” Sif spoke up. Sif looked at her friend, they had been close as children but grew apart when she decided to become a warrior. Sif felt that Sjöfn, as well as most of the other maidens held themselves back, holding on to the notion that they could be nothing more than a “Fair Damsel” Once the two told each other everything but now it was a strain to have a full conversation, simply because their interests had become so far opposite. But in all of that, Sif still cared about Sjöfn and she knew the feeling was returned. “We need you to speak with Loki” Sif added looking at her childhood friend’s expression when saying the Kings name.

“We need you to convince him to end Thor’s banishment.” Volstagg suggested wiping some mead from his long red beard.

“I have nothing to do with this.” Sjöfn remarked, wishing she wasn’t constantly being put in the middle of the whole mess. “He won’t listen to me.” She added looking away.

“You have to try,” Fandral said urged.

“No! I’m not privy to his secrets and he doesn’t confine in me when it comes to his political or personal agenda.” She raised her voice slightly and putting her hand up out of frustration. Hogan narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand looking at the ornate ring on her finger. All of their mouths dropping open at the realization of what it was.

He purposed?” Sif asked her tone changing when she realized that she was possibility talking to the future Queen of Asgard. Sjöfn yanked her hand away and felt her face grow hot from embarrassment.

“That explains why you won’t help get Thor back.” Hogan said lowly, glaring at her.

Sjöfn was taken back at the accusation that she had been on Loki’s so-called plan to get Thor banished.

“You really think I had something to do with this?” She asked looking at all of them and wrinkling her brow. “How dare you accuse me…” She muttered feeling hurt putting her hand on her chest timidly.

“We didn’t mean to offend…” Sif tried to apologize.

 

“I will tell you like I told my own father, I don’t want anything to do with the Odinson’s blood feud. If you want to invite Loki’s wrath then be my guest but I will not.”  She told them her words clear and serious, she looked at then and shook her head and stormed off.

* * *

 

 She looked down at the ring on her right hand, as she stepped down the empty corridor. She tightened her lip thinking about her own inadequateness. Loki believed he was the rightful ruler of Asgard but Sjöfn never saw herself as a queen and she would have to live up to his mother Frigga, who was a strong, influential woman in her own right. Behind every great king there was a great queen and Frigga as such. Surely there were women who would fit the title better then Sjöfn. She knew her flaws, she was aware that she was naïve, thinking with her heart and not her mind, her empathy was grand, but her lover didn’t see his flaws at all. She had watched the humans and found their imperfection oddly enduring for she didn’t see it her own kind but she was realizing that they weren’t perfect either.

 Her minds milling thoughts were interrupted when she felt the hallway grow strangely cold. She glanced up from the ring to see a figure standing at the end of the hall, Sjöfn’s golden eyes widened when she realized what it was. It was a, Jötunn in that instant Sjöfn’s mind quivered, trying to explain how the figure was standing there but then her legs turned on their own. She could feel her heart slamming into her chest and she knew it was chasing after. She felt the bottom of her dress catch on her feet and she stumbled but she regained her balance. She knew she was screaming but the only noise she heard was her heart thumping in her ears, the sound was deafening. She saw someone emerge from the corner in front of her. Seeing the golden horns emerge first, she screamed his name trying to warn him but when he fully appeared she saw something in his hand left hand. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the Casket of Ancient Winters in one hand and in the other was the staff.  She saw him; she saw his skin, it was blue and his eyes red. It felt like time had slowed down, her brain was struggling to understand what she was seeing. How, was he that? It made no sense to her; he vanished the casket and raised the staff.  

Sjöfn could hear her own voice shrieking as she slipped on the marble floor and fell onto her backside, hard. Loki, shot behind her and she was certain that the Frost Giant was dead from the blast but she didn’t look back, her eyes huge as she stared at him. She watched his skin turn back to it’s normal pale and his eyes green again. He looked down at her; his expression was hard for her to place in her current hysteria. She wheezed and tried her hardest to inhale but she was overwhelmed, tears pooled in her eyes. She felt like the world had just been yanked from up under her, and she was tumbling her reality had been devastated.  It became all too much for Sjöfn to take and she fainted in the hall with no words to him.

* * *

 

Loki was floating in infinite darkness, replaying the moment the let go of the staff and let the void claim him. He didn’t want to be anything anymore. He was disgraced and knew that in Asgard there would be tales of his betrayal, Loki the unworthy King. He closes his eyes and his mind wandered to the image of Sjöfn, her glossed lips mouthing his name, surrounded by harsh sunlight that made her dark flesh glisten sweetly, her golden eyes looking back at him. He wished he could be blanked in her innocence and purity.  The perfect image of her was torn away when he thought of the last time he saw her, her screeching when she saw what he truly was. He knew her love for him was shattered, he yearned for love yearned to be equal to his brother and in her arms he found that missing piece but he knew she couldn’t love him anymore because of what he was, he was a monster.  Even though he would never see her again, nor hear her muse his name once more it still pained him so....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this isn’t done, Loki and Sjöfn will see each other again but I really love writing sad stuff. This is the end of this part of the series; the next part will be short and really deals with Sjöfn’s grief. I hope you are enjoying this story so far.


End file.
